Many transistors used in power electronic applications have been fabricated with silicon (Si) semiconductor materials. Common transistor devices for power applications include Si CoolMOS, Si Power MOSFETs, and Si Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs). While Si power devices are inexpensive, they suffer from a number of disadvantages, including relatively low switching speeds and high levels of electrical noise. More recently, silicon carbide (SiC) power devices have been considered due to their superior properties. III-Nitride or III-N semiconductor devices, such as gallium nitride (GaN) based devices, are now emerging as attractive candidates to carry large currents, support high voltages, and to provide very low on-resistance and fast switching times.